


Dear Lover

by bri_ghtly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: On every fifteen year old's birthday they drop off a letter.On your eighteenth, you get one back.Or a soulmate AU where you get a Love Letter from your soulmate on your eighteenth birthday
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> I originally wrote this for a zine contest but I realised they weren't accepting AU's but I wanted to post it any way because I love the concept and I'm happy with how it came out. (And I'm also having kind of a bad day and seeing people like stuff I put out makes me feel better lmao).  
> I hope you all enjoy.   
> Thank you!!

The room looked the same as when Iwaizumi had left it three years.

The walls and floor blank of any decorations or décor, the walls painted a bland white and the only light entering the room from the doorway entrance and a small skylight above.

The only oddity in the room was the slot in the wall opposite the doorway, it was small, only a few centimeters tall and maybe fifteen in width but it was maybe the most important hole in a wall Iwaizumi would encounter in his life.

No one really knows how the Love Letter system worked, but people usually put it down to fate. You wouldn’t think it was such a special place by stepping into the room.

The room, or the one’s like it across Japan, determined the future of every person in the country.

It had been a tradition going back for centuries, every person came to the room on their fifteenth birthday and left a Love Letter and then three years later they come back to receive one from their soulmate.

No one knows how, or what happens once the letters go behind the wall but every year the system never fails to pair up every eighteen year old with the love of their life.

Sometimes it takes years for the Love Letters to make sense or for the person to find their destined partner but it worked every time and now it was Iwaizumi’s turn.

He had barely been able to sleep last night, too nervous to think about anything other than the letter he’d receive tomorrow. He’d tossed and turned in bed, closing his eye’s only to have his mind move at a million miles a minute.

He’d eventually been able to fall asleep in the small hours of the morning and had payed the price when he’d woken up to his phone ringing with his eye’s sore and his brain foggy.

He’d ignored his phone but when the ringing had stopped momentarily only to start again immediately after he’d groaned before picking it up.

“Happy Birthday Iwa-chan!”

He cursed at the load voice and pulled the phone away from his ear slightly.

“Why are you calling so early?” He mumbled back through a yawn.

“I had to call before school started. I’ll see you this afternoon though, right?”

Iwaizumi grumbles an affirmative noise into his phone. His parents had let him have the day off for his birthday, he wouldn’t have minded going to school but he was glad he’d taken the day off now as he realises how tired he still is.

“Ok, well. Class is about to start. I’ll see you tonight. Happy Birthday!”

Iwaizumi hangs up on the overly cheery voice and turns over in bed, trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

Unfortunately, his parents didn’t care about his sleep schedule as they barged in minutes later to wish Iwaizumi a happy birthday.

As soon as he was awake enough to think clearly his nerves had returned full force, and they hadn’t disappeared all day.

“You look nervous.”

It was the first thing Oikawa had said to him when he’d stepped out of his house.

“Hello to you to Trashykawa.” He’d snarked back as they started walking towards the Love Letter room.

“Ohhh. Is Iwa-chan scared to find his soulmate?” Oikawa mocked him.

Iwaizumi only pushed his shoulder lightly, trying to not send him out onto the road next to the walkway.

Oikawa had laughed and started talking about the classes he’d had that day, filling Iwaizumi in on everything he’d missed out on.

Iwaizumi was so distracted by Oikawa’s chatter that he barely noticed when they arrived at the Love Letter room, only looking up when Oikawa stopped talking beside him.

There were a large set of stairs up to the room and a two door entrance that was opened wide. Someone sat in a small room next to the doors, monitoring the people coming in and out and checking off names.

“We’re here.” Oikawa said. It seemed some of Iwaizumi’s nerves had transferred to him as he fiddled with his hands and anxiously tapped his foot.

Iwaizumi took a big breath, glaring up at the room that would decide his future.

“Do you remember what you wrote?” Oikawa asked him as they both looked up at the building.

“Not really.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t been sure what to put in his Letter three years ago, he remembers that much. He thinks he wrote something about being excited to meet them and including his full name so he’d be easy to find. He’d almost put his address, before just settling on putting his village.

“Do you?” He asks after a minute, more of a way to stall the inevitable than out of pure interest.

“Um, yeah. Most of it I think.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s heard Oikawa so unsure of himself in his life. He turns to look at the other man but Oikawa is looking at the ground.

“Well.” Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, “I think it’s time.” He says looking back up at the building.

“Good luck Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says beside him.

“Thanks Trashykawa.” He says as he reaches out a hand to mess up Oikawa’s perfect hair, making the other boy squawk with indignation before shoving him away.

Iwaizumi laughs and quickly starts walking up the stairs, turning once to see Oikawa waiting at the bottom running both hands through his hair as he attempts to fix it.

His name gets ticked off at the entrance before he walks into the room and stares at the slot on the opposite wall.

He’d never think such a small, unsuspecting room could be so ominous.

His footsteps echo as he walks across the room to the opposite side.

He takes another breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, as he nears the slot.

Before he’s ready a letter pops out of the small hole. Iwaizumi startles and looks around in embarrassment before remembering no one is in the room with him.

He shakes his head ruefully and stares down at the letter poking out of the hole.

His hands shake as he reaches for it and slides it gently the rest of the way out of the slot.

He walks to the center of the room standing directly under the skylight so he’ll be able to read the letter.

He has to close his eyes and mentally prepare himself as he opens the letter and pulls it from its envelope. He unfolds it carefully and holds it with shaking hands.

The Letter in his hands starts violently shaking when he realises that he recognizes the hand writing scrawled across the page.

“Holy shit.” He says quietly before sinking to the ground and placing the letter on the floor so he can read it without having to keep his hands still.

_Dear Lover,_

_That sounds silly but I’m not sure what else to call you. Soulmate? Partner? Boyfriend?_

_Or maybe I should just call you by your name._

_Dear Iwa-chan,_

Iwaizumi’s heart stops.

_At least I very much hope you’re Iwa-chan, because I’ve been in love with you since we were seven._

_I love you more then I’ve ever let you know._

_Maybe I would have worked up the nerve to tell you by the time you’re reading this. If not, then, surprise, I guess._

_I wonder if I’m there waiting for you now._

_I hope so, I hope I’m always with you._

_I love you so much, Iwa-chan. Sometimes I can’t stand to look at you because you make my heart beat faster and my stomach do stupid things._

_I don’t know how you feel about me but I hope maybe you can love me too._

_Anyways, I love you Iwaizumi Haijime._

_Yours Always,_

_Oikawa_

_P.S if you’re not Iwa-chan, I’m very sorry and this is very awkward but my name is Oikawa Tooru and I’m from the Miyagi Prefecture_

Iwaizumi stares at the letter on the floor in front of him, he reads over it a few times just to be sure and then he’s standing up quickly making his way to the door with his letter in hand.

Oikawa has been nervously staring at the entrance of the Love Letter room for the last fifteen minutes. Ever since Iwaizumi entered that that damned door.

He knows what he wrote in his letter, has practically memorized it. And now it’s the time to see if fate is on his side.

Oikawa startles when Iwaizumi walks out of the room and stands at the top of the stairs. He’s staring down in at the letter in his hands and when he finally looks up his eye’s lock on to Oikawa’s straight away.

They don’t stay locked for long before Iwaizumi is rushing down the stairs. Oikawa’s half worried he’ll trip and break something at the speed he’s going but Iwaizumi manages to make it to Oikawa in one piece.

His Letter is scrunched in one of his hands.

“Oikawa you idiot.”

That’s all the warning he gives before Iwaizumi surges forward and fits his lips to Oikawa’s.

Oikawa startles, his eye’s widening for a second before he closes them and leans into the kiss he’s waited years for.

Iwaizumi’s mouth is soft and pliant as it moves against Oikawa’s before pulling back after a few moments.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa lets the name out softly against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“I love you too, idiot.”

Oikawa ducks forward and hides his smile against Iwaizumi’s throat.

His grin widens when Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa, pulling him closer.

Oikawa thanks whatever entity governs the Love Letter system, whether it be fate or destiny or something equally as aloof. It’s obviously on his side.


	2. Oikawa's eighteenth birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing a part two for this and literally one person (the lovely @blue_tree96) asked for one in the comments so I hope you like this!! :D

Oikawa was practically skipping along the pathway, dragging a reluctant Iwaizumi behind time. Iwaizumi had been stalling Oikawa all morning.

He’d woken up before Oikawa looking over at the boy in bed beside him as silent nerves started to take him over, he was almost as nervous for today as he was for _his own_ eighteenth birthday.

Iwaizumi hadn’t moved all morning for fear of waking Oikawa up and having to face the inevitable events of the day. He can’t remember what he wrote in his soulmate Letter but whatever it was he’s really not ready for Oikawa to read it.

It’s probably something cringey or embarrassing that his fifteen year old self had probably thought was profound and enlightening.

He internally groans as he thinks about it.

He instinctively stiffens and pulls Oikawa closer to him when he feel’s Oikawa shuffle in his arms. He watches Oikawa’s face, the early morning light making his features glow. Oikawa always slept with the blinds open, much to Iwaizumi’s distaste.

The natural light of the morning makes it easy to see when Oikawa blinks awake and turns to look at Iwaizumi, he gives Iwaizumi a giant sleepy smile and Iwaizumi feels his nerves give way and his heart melt a little.

“Happy Birthday Tooru.” He whispers.

Oikawa’s smile impossibly widens and he moves in closer to Iwaizumi, tucking his head under the other boys chin, his hands resting against Iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi wraps him up tightly and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s hair, revering in the content little hum Oikawa let’s out.

“I get your Letter today.” Oikawa mumbles into his neck.

Iwaizumi groans and tightens his hold on Oikawa.

“Awh is Iwai-chan embarrassed for me to read his letter?” Oikawa says, moving out from under Iwaizumi’s chin and grinning teasingly at him.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi says and before Oikawa can open his mouth again he leans forward and presses a deep kiss to Oikawa’s lips. Hoping to distract the man enough he forgets about the letter.

Much to Iwaizumi’s dismay his tactic of kissing Oikawa to forgetfulness was unsuccessful and that’s how he finds himself reluctantly shadowing Oikawa to the Love Letter room.

Oikawa’s birthday had fallen on a Sunday this year and the streets were quiet as they walked towards the room. Oikawa literally dragging Iwaizumi along by the hand.

“Here we are.” Oikawa happily cheers and Iwaizumi looks up to find that they are indeed here.

Iwaizumi starts panicking anew.

“Do you really need it?” He asks Oikawa desperately, “You already know we’re soulmates. I can write you a Letter now. I’ll go home and make you milk bread and write you a letter. How about that?”

“Uh uh uh,” Oikawa waves his finger back and forth to emphasis his decline. “As tempting as that offer is, I want to see what little Iwai-chan wrote in his Love Letter.”

Iwaizumi groans and he feels his cheeks flame.

“If you think you’re nervous Iwai-chan. Imagine how it was for me.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything and instead stares up at Oikawa sullenly.

Oikawa just laughs at him, stepping up onto the first step of the staircase and leaning down to flick Iwaizumi on the forehead with his index finger before planting a swift, soft kiss to his cheek.

“I love you. See you soon.” Oikawa says before bounding up the stairs.

Iwaizumi groans again and spins around sitting on the bottom of the steps and putting his face in his hands as he waits for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was almost too excited to read Iwaizumi’s Love Letter. Iwaizumi’s reluctance to allow it only made him that much more intrigued. He got through the sign in process as quickly as possible before moving through the giant doors of the Love Letter room, barely pausing to look around before walking quickly forward to the slot in the wall.

He waits impatiently in front of it when he get’s there, hands wringing out in front of him, ready to reach forward as soon as the Letter falls through.

There’s a soft noise and then the Letter is popping out of the hole in the wall and into Oikawa’s hands.

Oikawa lets out an excited noise as he grabs it and quickly moves to the center of the room, right under the sky light.

The Letter is in a thick brown envelope and he opens it carefully and slides the Letter out as delicately as he can.

He takes a deep breath, a smile on his face, as he opens the Letter and reads the words Iwaizumi wrote just over three years ago. 

_Hello,_

_My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and I’m from the Miyagi Prefecture._

Oikawa allows himself a small grin at Iwaizumi’s signature bluntness before he continues reading.

_I’m not really sure what to write in here. I’ve never been the best with words, even writing them down._

_I don’t know if I’ll be better at words by the time I meet you, I hope yes but I think maybe not._

_If I’m still not good with words, I’ll write them here now. In case you ever need to be reminded but I can’t tell you._

_I want you to know that whoever you are, I love you._

_I can’t wait to love you. I promise to love you every moment that I can, even if we’re mad at each other know that I’ll still love you._

_I promise to do be there for you and support you. I promise that I’ll try to make you smile everyday. I promise to make you happy every moment that I can._

_I don’t know who you are but know that._

_Anyway, I can’t wait to be with you._

_I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Iwaizumi Hajime._

Oikawa finishes the Letter and realises he’s got tears running down his face. He knew that Iwaizumi loved him, he told him everyday. But fifteen year old Iwaizumi was right when he said he wasn’t very good with words.

Oikawa relishes reading them now, seeing the truth behind them in how Iwaizumi treats him everyday.

He rushes out of the room and flies down the stairs.

He trips in his haste righting himself quickly and slowing his pace a little. He’s really not trying to break any bones on his birthday.

He spots Iwaizumi slumped over on the bottom step and he quietly moves up behind him sitting on the step just behind Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to have noticed him, so Oikawa is careful when he wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pushes his thighs to Iwaizumi’s sides, sandwiching Iwaizumi between his legs.

Iwaizumi startles but relaxes after a moment, still not turning to face Oikawa.

Oikawa leans forward and places his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, turning his face to place a soft kiss behind Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Hajime, I love you.” He breathes against Iwaizumi’s ear and feels Iwaizumi tremble against him.

It’s only then that Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa, he’s got his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows are furrowed.

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi tells him despite his obvious worry.

“Do you want to read it?” Oikawa asks, pulling his arm back from around Iwaizumi and offering it to him.

Iwaizumi shakes his head quickly.

“No, I- Just- Was it bad?” Iwaizumi asks, concern lacing his tone.

“Iwai-chan.” Oikawa breathes out and moves the hand not holding the Letter to cup Iwaizumi’s face.

“No Hajime. It was beautiful. It was perfect.” Oikawa says with certainty and watches Iwaizumi’s body relax and untense, a big breath releasing from his lungs.

Oikawa laughs quietly. “You silly man Iwai-chan. Any thing on that Letter would have been perfect because it’s you. It’s from you. I love you, how could I ever not love this Letter?”

Iwaizumi just looks at him, if Oikawa didn’t know any better he’d say the look in Iwaizumi’s eye’s is amazement.

“I love you too. So much.”

Oikawa doesn’t waste a moment before moving forward to kiss Iwaizumi. His heart pumping wildly in his chest as he realises how lucky he is to have this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked part 2 of this!!  
> If you feel like it come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bri_ghtly2).  
> Any kudos are really appreciated and people who comment are absolute legends!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I hope you liked this.   
> I had a really good time writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!!   
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bri_ghtly2) if you'd like :)  
> Any kudos is super appreciated and comments feed my soul.   
> Thank you all so much <3


End file.
